Damer Flinn
| mentioned= }}Damer Flinn is an Asha'man of the Black Tower. Appearance He is quite old and only has a fringe of white hair. History Flinn served in the Queen's Guards of Andor for forty years until he took a Murandian lance in the thigh and was forced to retire. The farm He was one of the first few men who willingly came to the Farm (which would one day grow into the Black Tower) after Rand al'Thor announced his amnesty. Flinn was the first man to be tested, and Mazrim Taim determined that he could channel. The reason Flinn came was because he wanted to learn how to Heal. Under Corlan Dashiva's idea Flinn begins to explore his Talent for Healing. He was in the Battle of Dumai's Wells, and afterwards was chosen to be among the Asha'man to accompany Rand al'Thor back to Cairhien. He has not returned to the Black Tower since. He is one of Rand's bodyguards when he meets with the Sea Folk and makes the Bargain. Flinn has a talent for Healing, and was able to stabilize Rand al'Thor after the latter's wounding by Padan Fain with the Shadar Logoth dagger. Illian He Travels to Illian with Rand in order to confuse Sammael and try to bring him back to the city of Illian so Rand can finally defeat him. Rand promotes him to the rank of Asha'man. He goes with Rand when Rand meets the Illian rebels loyal to Lord Brend. He rides with Rand when Rand's forces attack the invading Seanchan just outside Illian. On arrival back to Cairhien he accompanies Rand to his meeting with Cadsuane Melaidhrin. When the rogue Asha'man attack Rand's quarters, Rand nearly fries Flinn on purpose due to his lack of trust of the Asha'man. Cleansing saidin After the attack of Rand in the Sun Palace, Flinn is bonded as a warder by Corele Hovian. He Travels with Cadsuane and Corele to Far Madding to track down Rand. He then goes with Cadsuane to meet with the Council's of Far Madding when they have Rand prisoner. He pretends to channel saidin in order to break Aleis Barsalla and set Rand free. During the Battle near Shadar Logoth, Flinn fought Demandred, together with Corele and Sarene Nemdahl. His skill also allowed him to independently discover a cure for Severing by Healing Irgain Fatamed, Ronaille Vevanios and Sashalle Anderly. He accompanies Rand and Corele to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing saidin. He watches Lan Mandragoran and Narishma practice sword play in the courtyard with the other Warders. Arad Doman He accompanies Rand to Lord Tellaen's manor in Arad Doman. He is sent to pick up Harine din Togara Two Winds to be Rand's ambassador. Later he is sent to the Daughter of the Nine Moons to request her to meet with Rand. He is there when Rand sends Naeff to the Seanchan, to ask to meet the Daughter of the Nine Moons in Falme. He stands with Cadsuane and Corele on the Bandar Eban walls to watch the ghostly procession that circuits the city at night. Category:Andor Category:Asha'man Category:Warders Category:Queen's Guards